


Pinky Promise

by aestaetic_aurora



Series: Pinky Promise [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly fluff though, the angst comes at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaetic_aurora/pseuds/aestaetic_aurora
Summary: " Baekhyun-ah.."" Hmm?"" I promise..-I promise never to leave your side."" Pinky promise?"" Pinky promise."





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my AFF account under the name PinkApples.  
> this is one of my earlier works so lmao please don't judge my skills at making everything so dramatic and absolutely escaping all laws of logic, it was once how i roll (it probably still is, lets be real)  
> this fic is one of my favourites, regardless of the cringe factor, simply because its a kid fic lmao <3  
> i hope it at least brings a smile to your face :)  
> thanks for reading~  
> xoxo

**6 years old**

In his defence, Baekhyun was just minding his own business when the group of bullies came up to him and snatched his (limited edition)power rangers figurine. They seriously intimidated him because of their vast sizes and arrogant smirks and normally he would simply back off. But he couldn't bear the thought of his father's exasperated sigh and his brother's knowing smirk.

The figurine had been a hard earned 6th birthday gift, after months of convincing his daddy he deserved it. He will definitely not let a bunch of bullies steal his prized possession. So he felt he really had to do what he did next, which was to attempt to punch the bigger kid in the face. It was a bad idea, as it only served to anger the kid more and Baekhyun cowered under his angry gaze, whimpering like a little puppy.

It really felt like all hopes of reuniting with his precious toy was lost when another little boy came up to them. It was the new kid. Baekhyun vaguely remembered him in the moving van along with his parents and older sister. The kid fitted in easily, already part of the first grade popular crowd. How Baekhyun wished he could make friends as easily. "What're you guys doing?" The leader of the gang proceeded to tell him everything, using grand hand gestures that only kids used. Baekhyun was certain his life was doomed. The new kid lived right next door to him, and it would be so much easier for the bullies to further torment him.

But to his surprise, the new kid had a disapproving look on his face. " It's not nice to take other people's toy like that. Give it back." he said with a tone of voice that Baekhyun would never had dared used in front of the bullies.

The little leader stared at the new kid in surprise, and for a moment, Baekhyun thought the kid was going to get hit or something, but the leader simply snorted, chucked the figurine on the ground, and stalked away, hurriedly followed by his faithfull minions.

Baekhyun stared after the bullies in shock while the other boy picked up the figurine. He dusted off the figurine lightly before handing it over to Baekhyun with a bright smile. " Sorry it's not as perfect as it was before. How did you even keep the toy so shiny? I could see it from the slides!"

Baekhyun had to smile. The boy sounded so amaze. " Actually, its a new toy so of course it's shiny. And thanks for saving me. You are my hero now!" Baekhyun smiled a gummy smile, causing the other boy to laugh then and there.

" You're cute. I like you. I'm Park Chanyeol. And you are?"

Baekhyun smiled. " Nice to meet you, Chanyeol-shi. I'm Byun Baekhyun."

 

**8 years old**

" Chanyeol-ah! Swing me higher!"

" No."

" Aisyy! Channie. stop being such a wimp."

" I'm not. I just don't want you falling down on my watch."

Baekhyun turned around to give Chanyeol a mischievious wink, " If I fall, we can always blame it on gravity."

Chanyeol couldn't stop himself from laughing then. " You're a nutcase, Baek."

" Well, this nutcase happens to be your bestfriend. So, how about you stop laughing and give me that push."

" Alright, I will."

Chanyeol placed the palms of his hands on the small of Baekhyun's back, and gave him a gentle push. Then, when his bestfriend swung back to him, he gathered all his strength and gave a mighty push.

"Whee!" Baekhyun squealed as he practically flew in the air. Chanyeol smiled, watching Baekhyun. He was contented with just watching his bestfriend from the ground, but the other boy was having none of it. He scraped the soles of his sneakers on the ground until the swing halted to a stop, and reached out a hand to Chanyeol, an invitation.

" Come on, Channie-ah. Fly with me."

Chanyeol blinked, staring in confusion. " Wh-What?"

Baekhyun groaned, getting impatient at his bestfriend's apparent slowness. He reached back, grabbing the taller boy's wrist, and pulled him over to the swing next to him.

" Sit." he said sternly, but Chanyeol just whine and shook his head stubbornly.

" Why not?"

" You know I'm terrified of heights."

Baekhyun sighed, and stood up, looking the taller boy in the eye.

" I won't let you fall."

" Pinky promise?"

" Pinky promise."

They link pinkies, and only after that did Chanyeol allow Baekhyun to guide him to a swing.

Truthfully, he liked it much better flying with his best friend than being on the ground.

 

**10 years old**

Chanyeol rushed toward the field in a panic, to find Baekhyun sitting under a huge tree, crying.

A rush of guilt washed over him.

" Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun looked up at him, a mixture of relief and hurt on his beautiful face.

" I thought you weren't coming, Yeol. I thought you've left me."

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun tightly, letting his tears soak his cotton shirt.

" I'll never leave you, Baek. We'll be friends forever. No one can keep us apart," he vowed.

Baekhyun sniffled, " Pinky promise?"

" Pinky promise."

 

**12 years old**

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol in horror.

" You're leaving??"

Chanyeol nodded sadly.

" Yes, tomorrow."

" Bu-But, Yeol! You promised! You would never leave me! You promised!" Baekhyun was growing hysterical.

" I also promised nothing could keep us apart. Do you remember that, Baekkie-ah?"

Baekhyun nodded wordlessly, still tear-stricken.

" We could still keep in touch through emails. And..when the time is right, I'll come back. I'll come back for you, and this time, no one can make me leave you again."

" Promise me."

" Only if you promise me one thing, too."

" What's that?"

" Promise you'll wait for me. No matter how long it takes."

" I..I promise."

And, for the last time, they link pinkies.


End file.
